The outermost surface of flat panel displays (FPDs) such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and plasma panel displays (PDPs) are generally protected from cracks, stains and the like by a protective film until the displays are shipped. The components (e.g. polarizers for LCDs, glass plates for PDPs) which are to be used for the surfaces of FPDs generally have a protective film attached thereto when being handled in the production process and FPD assembling process thereof.
For those polarizers for LCDs, techniques have been disclosed which suppress generation of static electricity in the process of attaching a polarizer to a liquid crystal display element to reduce the damage to the liquid crystal panel. For example, Patent Document 1 teaches a polarizer which has a peelable separator on one side of a polarizer body through an adhesive, and is provided with a region (peel-off treatment region) which has a mold-releasing property on the adhesive side of the separator.
A known technique to prevent surface reflection in the optical material field is a “moth-eye structure” which is a kind of nanostructure.    Patent document 1: JP 10-54981 A